


Like a bullet to your brain

by raxilia_running



Series: Strawberry Feels Forever [44]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Slurs, Smut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Chiunque avesse avuto la malsana idea di ascoltare cosa stesse succedendo nella casa di Grimmjow Jaegerjacques quel pomeriggio, avrebbe udito soltanto il rumore non troppo sommesso di gemiti e ansiti provenire dalla camera da letto, un concertino che si ripeteva praticamente immutato quasi ogni giorno, senza variazioni di sorta.La voce, in certe situazioni, può rivestire un ruolo molto più importante di quanto Ichigo stesso non creda, soprattutto quando a Grimmjow gira di fare il fantasioso...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfic è l'ennesimo spin-off della non più esistente "You. My Ultimate Sacrifice", collocato, per di più, poco prima delle vicende raccontate nel capitolo 21, se i miei ricordi non mi ingannano. In realtà la storia può essere letta anche separatamente, nonostante i numerosi riferimenti al contesto della long-fic.  
>  **Prompt Big Damn Table:** #037.Udito

_I hear the sound like the ticking of clocks_   
_Come back and look for me_   
_Look for me when I am lost_   
_Just a whisper, a whisper, a whisper, a whisper_   
_**{A Whisper – Coldplay}** _

 

Chiunque avesse avuto la malsana idea di ascoltare cosa stesse succedendo nella casa di Grimmjow Jaegerjacques quel pomeriggio, avrebbe udito soltanto il rumore non troppo sommesso di gemiti e ansiti provenire dalla camera da letto, un concertino che si ripeteva praticamente immutato quasi ogni giorno, senza variazioni di sorta.

E lì, sul letto, giacevano le fonti di quei suoni spezzati e affannosi, due ragazzi dalle capigliature alquanto sgargianti, aggrovigliati l’uno contro l’altro in un intrico di vestiti, braccia e gambe in cui era difficile distinguere dove finisse l’uno e dove cominciasse l’altro.

Il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, le guance arrossate dal piacere al punto da risultare persino più vistose dei suoi capelli, mandò un gemito mentre le labbra del compagno scivolavano lungo il suo collo, succhiando ogni centimetro di pelle disponibile, e le sue mani scivolavano lungo la sua schiena, stringendoselo contro nel modo più possessivo che conosceva, fino ad affondare i polpastrelli nel tessuto della camicia e nei muscoli sottostanti.

Ichigo Kurosaki spalancò la bocca, in cerca d’aria, neanche fosse sul punto di affogare sotto quelle onde di piacere che si facevano sempre più forti e prepotenti. Quando Grimmjow lo stringeva in quel modo gli veniva da tremare di gioia, perché era spaventosamente bello sentirsi tanto fragile e malleabile sotto quelle mani, che lo scuotevano, lo strattonavano, neanche fosse una bambola di pezza.

Gli piaceva eppure certe volte avrebbe desiderato che ci andasse un po’ più piano. Non chiedeva di essere trattato coi guanti bianchi ma un minimo di delicatezza avrebbe reso il tutto meno _traumatico_.

«Grimm…» sussurrò, deglutendo rumorosamente mentre cercava di prendere fiato.

Grimmjow, troppo preso a sbottonargli la camicia, neanche afferrò quel sussurro tanto flebile e lasciò scorrere le sue labbra più in basso, continuando imperterrito nel suo lavoro: quando toccava il corpo di Ichigo, non c’erano ostacoli che tenessero, poteva anche arrivare il terremoto e lui non si sarebbe fermato finché non fosse arrivato fino in fondo.

«Grimm…» sussultò disperatamente Ichigo tentando di dominarsi, mentre le labbra del ragazzo si spalancavano nell’atto di dargli un morso. Strinse le mani attorno alle spalle del ragazzo, fino a conficcargli le unghie nella carne, nel preciso istante in cui sentì i suoi denti affondargli nella carne.

«Grimm… dovrei… dirti una cosa…» balbettò Ichigo, sempre meno padrone di se stesso, mentre il ragazzo risaliva lungo la sua mascella e si avvicinava alle sue labbra.

«Dopo» sussurrò con voce roca il compagno, poggiando la sua bocca su quella del ragazzo in un bacio invadente e possessivo. Ichigo fu costretto a ricambiare quel bacio e un mugolio soffocato gli sfuggì dalla gola nell’istante in cui la lingua di Grimmjow si scontrò con la sua.

Costrinse la sua testa ad allontanarsi da quella del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri per riprendere fiato e cercare di riallacciare il discorso che tanto piacevolmente era stato interrotto.

«No… adesso… è… importante…» sillabò a fatica, cercando lo sguardo del ragazzo e trovando soltanto un paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano pieni di voglia.

«Più importante di questo?» sibilò Grimmjow accanto al suo orecchio, lasciando scivolare la mano verso il basso fino all’altezza del cavallo dei pantaloni, per poi afferrare la mezza erezione che spingeva al di sotto della stoffa.

Ichigo, a quel tocco tanto forte e prepotente, strinse i denti e inarcò la testa all’indietro, mentre afferrava i lembi delle lenzuola fra le dita, richiamandosi alla calma: doveva dirglielo, adesso, prima di farsi scopare e mandare la sua sanità mentale a farsi benedire.

«Purtroppo… sì… Grimm… senti… io…» inspirò profondamente, cercando di calmarsi e di non urtare troppo la suscettibilità di Grimmjow.

Com’era prevedibile, lo vide piegare le labbra in una smorfia insoddisfatta e volgere lo sguardo verso di lui, profondamente scocciato: «Kurosaki, non mi sembra proprio il momento… adatto per mettersi a parlare! Non puoi aspettare cinque miseri minuti?! E’ questione di poco e poi mi puoi anche recitare un poe…».

«Ecco, appunto!» lo interruppe Ichigo. «È proprio questo il problema! Non può sempre essere… questione di poco! Insomma è pretendere troppo che tu sia meno irruento, qualche volta?».

Grimmjow lo ripagò con lo sguardo più scettico di cui disponesse prima di rispondergli: «Irruento? In quali altri modi pretendi che lo facciamo? Vuoi un appuntamento, una cena fuori e un mazzo di fiori _prima_ di farlo? Cos’è, sei diventato romantico tutto d’un botto?».

Ichigo aggrottò le sopracciglia, sollevandosi leggermente sui gomiti, in modo da avere il viso del ragazzo di fronte al suo: «Non fare finta di non capire! Degli appuntamenti non me ne frega niente! Io… tu… Insomma certe volte mi fai male, Grimmjow! Non… non credo tu te ne renda conto!».

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri rispose a quelle affermazioni con uno sguardo, se possibile, ancora più irritante: «Male? Non farmi ridere, Kurosaki! Da come ti metti a _strillare_ mi sembra che ti piaccia fin troppo quello che ti faccio!» esclamò beffardamente, senza curarsi dell’espressione sempre più furibonda che stava apparendo sul volto di Ichigo.

Questi scosse la testa, come impazzito, mentre cercava di replicare: «Sì che mi piace e…».

Si bloccò di fronte al ghigno compiaciuto che campeggiava sul volto del compagno e riprese con la sua furiosa tiritera: «Non è questo il punto! _Durante_ sarà anche… piacevole, non lo nego…». Divagò, volgendo lo sguardo altrove: «Ma… _prima_ e… _dopo_ io… Cazzo, mi fai male! E non mi sembra di doverti dare chissà quali spiegazioni, dovresti arrivarci benissimo da solo!».

Sbuffò, stringendo i pugni sul materasso fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche delle dita ma nonostante il profondo disagio che stava provando nell’esternare quel problema, Grimmjow non sembrava aver alcuna intenzione di andargli incontro.

«Non è che ti chiedo chissà che…» esordì alla fine, pur di superare quel muro di ostinazione. «Ma sai, le dita non ce le hai soltanto per chiuderle a pugno e picchiare la gente! Se le usassi anche per… farti strada in maniera più gentile, sarebbe meglio! O prima o poi non avrò neanche più la forza di alzarmi da quel letto da solo!».

La risata roca e sarcastica che seguì a quelle parole Ichigo quasi se l’aspettava ma fu comunque dolorosa quanto una stilettata nel fegato. In realtà Grimmjow era profondamente stupito che il ragazzo potesse avanzare una protesta del genere. Aveva sempre creduto che, in fondo, a lui piacesse essere preso senza troppi riguardi e, soprattutto, da quando era diventato così _preparato_ su certi argomenti?

«Com’è, Kurosaki, che sei tanto informato tanto all’improvviso? Sei andato a far pratica in giro o hai chiesto consigli al papino?» esclamò con gli affilati occhi azzurri che brillavano più del solito, tale sembrava essere il suo divertimento.

La reazione di Ichigo a quell’affermazione fu spaventosamente indignata: «Come… come ti salta in testa?! Io… non vado a fare proprio _niente_ in giro! Niente! E… non faccio questi discorsi con mio padre!» ci tenne a precisare, nonostante la domanda di Grimmjow fosse palesemente retorica.

«Allora ti sei dato alle riviste porno? Certo che sei incontentabile, non ti basta vedermi praticamente ogni pomeriggio?!» rincarò la dose il compagno, che provava un piacere quasi perverso a provocare simili scatti d’ira nel ragazzo.

Un ruggito scontento fu l’unica risposta che Ichigo fu in grado di dare prima di tacere, fissando il materasso a occhi bassi.

Lui non leggeva riviste porno, si ostinava a pensare, sempre che quegli osceni fumetti sulla scrivania di sua sorella Karin… Oh, ma andiamo! Erano _soltanto fumetti_!

«Ichigo?!» lo richiamò all’improvviso la voce di Grimmjow, che, per la sorpresa, aveva persino dimenticato di usare il suo cognome.

Il ragazzo si costrinse ad alzare lo sguardo e a fronteggiare un paio di occhi azzurri che lo fissavano fin troppo curiosi.

«Beh?! Che c’è?» sputò fuori Ichigo, facendosi improvvisamente burbero.

Grimmjow non si lasciò scoraggiare e continuò a incalzarlo, testardamente: era assurdo pensare che uno come Ichigo Kurosaki leggesse un giornaletto porno… Prima che potesse succedere una cosa del genere, i maiali avrebbero messo le ali!

Il problema era che il ragazzo continuava a sottrarsi al suo sguardo, sempre più rosso in faccia.

«Kurosaki?» lo richiamò nuovamente, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di sentire qualcosa grugnire all’altezza del balcone.

«Oh, ma che vuoi! Io non leggo quella roba! Era solo un fumetto!» si giustificò inutilmente il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni.

«Fu… Fumetti?!» replicò Grimmjow, come se avesse appena udito una parola incomprensibile.

«Oh sì! Fumetti! Che ne sapevo io che mia sorella nascondeva _quella roba_ nella sua camera?! E poi… poi li lascia aperti sulla scrivania, in bella vista… e io ho ci ho dato solo un’occhiata! Pensavo fosse uno shōnen! Credevo che quei due si sarebbero ammazzati… mica che avrebbero fatto… _altro_!».

La frase rimase sospesa nel vuoto mentre il sangue affluiva ancor più violentemente alle guance di Ichigo, insieme a una certa rabbia repressa di fronte alla prospettiva di quello che Grimmjow avrebbe di sicuro detto pur di provocarlo.

Perché non si sarebbe certo lasciato scappare un’occasione del genere…

«Kurosaki! Sei talmente pigro che vai a rubare le riviste a tua sorella per non comprartele coi tuoi soldi?! Altro che lanciare un’occhiata, vedi che se continui così diventerai cieco».

Ecco, appunto. La voce di Grimmjow gli arrivò dritta all’altezza dello stomaco, togliendogli il fiato, più dolorosa anche di un pugno.

La reazione più immediata di Ichigo fu di afferrargli un polso e di guardarlo dritto in faccia, tanta era la stizza, per replicare con tutta la convinzione di cui era capace: «Cieco un corno! Fa poco lo spiritoso con me! Io non ci faccio proprio nulla con quella robaccia! Mi stavo solo… documentando!».

Il sogghigno divertito di Grimmjow tolse ogni parvenza di serietà dalle parole dell’altro ma fu ancora una volta il suono della sua voce, improvvisamente più aggressiva di prima, a scuoterlo fin nelle ossa.

«E ti sei _documentato_ bene, Kurosaki?!» ringhiò divertito di fronte all’incredulità del compagno.

«C… che cosa intendi?!» replicò Ichigo stolidamente, balbettando come un bambino colto con le mani nella marmellata.

«Che adesso io e te facciamo un bel giochino!».

Ichigo sobbalzò a quelle parole mentre avvertiva i palmi delle mani di Grimmjow posarsi sulle sue, intrappolandolo.

Senza attendere la risposta del ragazzo dai capelli arancioni, continuò: «E mi racconti _tutto quello che hai letto_ , così vediamo se hai ripassato bene la lezione!» sussurrò con un tono spaventosamente basso, accostandosi all’improvviso al suo orecchio.

Ichigo non poté impedirsi di rabbrividire come se una folata di vento gelido l’avesse investito in pieno: non avrebbe mai creduto che la voce di Grimmjow potesse essere capace di galvanizzarlo fino a quel punto, con quel tono così insolitamente insinuante.

«R… Raccontare…?!» farfugliò il ragazzo, voltando la testa e incrociando lo sguardo del compagno attraverso le palpebre socchiuse.

Rimase per qualche istante immobile a pochissimi centimetri dal suo viso, i battiti del cuore che acceleravano sotto la spinta dell’adrenalina mentre Grimmjow continuava a fissarlo in quel modo famelico che non ammetteva ripensamenti.

Si sporse verso di lui, baciandolo, e sorprendentemente il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si lasciò portare in quel bacio abbastanza docilmente prima di staccarsi da lui.

«Comincia a parlare» insistette, per nulla impressionato da quel contatto, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Ichigo. «O giuro che ti mollo qui e ti lascio a secco per una settimana».

La minaccia, detta con voce tanto bassa quanto apparentemente sicura, parve sortire immediatamente il suo effetto, a giudicare dall’espressione terrorizzata che spalancò i liquidi occhi castani del ragazzo.

Grimmjow lo vide schiudere la bocca, boccheggiando come un pesciolino rosso, per poi aprirla e richiuderla alcune volte prima che, finalmente, un sussurro strozzato dalla vergogna gli raggiungesse i timpani, una richiesta flebile eppure fin troppo chiara.

«Baciami».

Un largo sorriso si fece strada sulle labbra di Grimmjow mentre si allungava verso di lui e sibilava: «Come hai detto, Kurosaki? _Non ho capito bene_ ».

Ichigo sospirò dolorosamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia in un disperato tentativo di dimostrarsi imperturbabile, nonostante la vergogna che provava in quel momento.

«Baciami» ripeté con un tono di voce lievemente meno sottile. «È… È così che cominciava _quella storia_ ».

Per sua grande fortuna in quel momento Grimmjow sembrava essere particolarmente magnanimo e assecondò quella richiesta, appoggiando le sue labbra su quelle del ragazzo.

Fu un bacio leggero e troppo breve a parere di Ichigo, neanche il tempo di avvertire fino in fondo la bocca del ragazzo che già era lontana dalla sua, mentre pronunciava quelle maledette parole: «Continua, Kurosaki».

Era un tono insolitamente basso e docile per appartenere a Grimmjow, un suono che gli faceva vibrare il cuore come se fosse fatto di corde, esili e spaventosamente sensibili. Era la prima volta da quando erano cominciati quegli incontri che il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni si ritrovava a sostenere con il compagno una conversazione meno concitata del solito ed era così _strano_ sentirlo parlare con un tono di voce così… tranquillo.

Con la fronte appoggiata alla sua, gli occhi ancora chiusi, Ichigo emise l’ennesimo sospiro, prima di replicare con voce meno malferma: «E ora… ora comincia a scendere sul collo».

Grimmjow provò lo spasmodico impulso di ridere davanti all’imbarazzo del ragazzo, arrivato al punto di scegliere con cura persino le parole da usare per non apparire troppo _sfacciato_ , ma preferì tacere e seguire la sua voce, chiedendosi fin dove Ichigo avesse intenzione di spingersi.

Cominciò a scendere lungo il suo collo, avvertendo chiaramente il suo nervosismo nella tensione che gli attraversava i muscoli, e si stupì enormemente di sentire la sua voce chiamarlo ancora una volta, chiedendogli di approfondire il bacio e di spalancare le labbra, cominciando a succhiargli la pelle.

Un gemito sottile sfuggì dalle labbra del ragazzo, riempiendo il silenzio della stanza, quando la bocca di Grimmjow obbedì a quella richiesta, subito seguito da un’altra affermazione, fatta con tono flebile eppure molto più deciso di prima.

«Toccami» sibilò quasi senza fiato, abbandonandosi sui cuscini sottostanti, mentre le mani del compagno scivolavano sui suoi fianchi.

Era strano che il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri si piegasse tanto docilmente a quelle richieste, lui che amava sempre condurre il gioco, ma quegli ordini intervallati a gemiti sottili e profondi erano pronunciati con un tono tanto serio, che Grimmjow si sentiva quasi obbligato a seguirla, con quell’insana curiosità addosso di vedere fin dove sarebbe arrivato il loro _gioco_. Probabilmente Ichigo neanche si accorgeva di quanto potesse risultare spaventosamente erotica la sua voce alle orecchie di Grimmjow mentre gli chiedeva, con tutta l’ingenuità e la delicatezza di cui disponeva, di dargli piacere.

«Slacciami la camicia» soffiò estenuato, mentre percepiva le labbra di Grimmjow sfiorargli la pelle, ustionandola letteralmente tanto erano calde.

Socchiuse gli occhi, cercando di immaginare come avrebbe dovuto formulare la seguente richiesta, quando il suo sguardo cadde sulla mano destra del ragazzo, aggrappata letteralmente al suo fianco, e capì che se voleva arrivare fino in fondo non poteva limitarsi a parlare.

Doveva agire.

Quando Grimmjow percepì le labbra di Ichigo poggiarsi sull’indice e il medio della sua mano, premute in un bacio leggero, sussultò, sollevando lo sguardo su di lui ma il ragazzo sembrava troppo occupato a seguire l’idea che gli era venuta in mente per rispondere a quel richiamo.

Lo vide spalancare la bocca e poggiare le labbra sulla punta delle dita, cominciando a succhiare lentamente e quando avvertì la lingua farsi avanti, cominciando a lambirgli dolcemente la pelle, l’associazione mentale nella testa di Grimmjow fu tanto immediata che dovette stringere i denti, costringendosi al silenzio per non mostrare quanto fosse entusiasta di quel gesto. E poi gli sembrava una mossa tremendamente idiota interrompere con la sua voce il rumore che produceva la bocca di Ichigo sulla sua pelle, un suono che sembrava avere qualcosa di pericolosamente ammaliante.

Il ragazzo si fermò, all’improvviso, con grande disappunto del compagno, ma giusto per il tempo di riprendere fiato e rivolgersi a Grimmjow con un semplicissimo: «Con… continua, per favore».

Non lo aveva guardato, non aveva neanche aperto gli occhi, ma la sua voce, bassa e flebile, aveva sortito pienamente il suo effetto perché il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri tornò a chinarsi su di lui, riprendendo la sua discesa.

Certo, sbottonargli i pantaloni non fu facile, dovendo utilizzare solo la mano sinistra ma Grimmjow fu ampiamente ricompensato da una serie di gemiti fin troppo entusiastici nel momento in cui Ichigo gli chiese di sfiorarlo in punta di labbra _al di sopra_ del tessuto degli slip.

Sembrava che quel pomeriggio il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni avesse deciso di giocare a estenuarsi fino a far soffrire entrambi ma persino lui sembrò averne avuto abbastanza nel momento in cui, all’ennesimo sfioramento fin troppo profondo della bocca di Grimmjow, non riuscì a impedirsi di inarcare la schiena, spaventosamente eccitato.

Sfilò le dita del ragazzo dalla sua bocca, ormai completamente umide di saliva, e gli sussurrò di togliergli anche gli slip ma, prima che il ragazzo potesse poi compiere qualsiasi altro gesto, lo bloccò, alzando la voce quel tanto da costringerlo ad ascoltare mentre pronunciava la sua ennesima richiesta.

«Le dita… non… non crederai che abbia fatto tutto quel lavoro per… _per niente_ » bisbigliò eccitato sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dell’altro.

Grimmjow avrebbe potuto decidere di darci un taglio con tutte quelle moine e arrivare al sodo ma era chiaro che ormai era diventata una sfida a chi cedeva per primo e non sarebbe certo stato lui. E poi come faceva a non obbedire al suono di quella voce? Era quasi più conturbante dello sguardo che quel bastardo dai capelli arancioni gli stava lanciando in quell’istante.

Fu un po’ complicato per Ichigo spiegare a Grimmjow _come_ avrebbe dovuto usare le sue dita ma alla fine decise che un approccio diretto e non troppo crudo sarebbe stato preferibile a inutili giri di parole. La mano del ragazzo scese fra le sue gambe, fin troppo lenta per i suoi gusti, aspettando che Ichigo si decidesse a dare l’ordine successivo.

«Comincia… con un dito solo…» sussurrò alla fine il ragazzo, sempre più impaziente.

Se all’inizio tutto ciò che provò fu qualcosa di molto simile alla solita intrusione, anche se meno violenta e dolorosa, la situazione prese tutta un’altra attrattiva nel momento in cui le dita divennero due e Grimmjow riuscì ad intercettare un punto abbastanza sensibile dentro di lui, cominciando a sfiorarlo insistentemente.

Ichigo sembrava averne avuto abbastanza e sarebbe stato ben lieto di andare oltre ma il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri aveva deciso di prendersi la sua piccola rivincita e continuare a mantenerlo sulla corda fino all’ultimo, giusto come ringraziamento per averlo fatto aspettare così tanto.

Fu allora che il ragazzo ebbe la brillante idea di rispondere alla provocazione in maniera diretta, dato che la sua voce pareva non avere più alcun effetto sull’altro, e prima che Grimmjow potesse reagire allungò la mano sul cavallo dei pantaloni, slacciandoglieli, e poi lasciò scivolare la mano oltre l’elastico dei boxer.

Se all’inizio Grimmjow riuscì, per qualche istante, a mantenere una parvenza di autocontrollo, nel momento in cui la mano di Ichigo smise semplicemente di accarezzarlo e cominciò a toccarlo con insistenza, stringendo e spingendo lentamente dal basso verso l’alto, il ragazzo perse rapidamente ogni capacità di recitare.

Quando sentì il pollice di Ichigo sfiorare la punta ormai umida della sua erezione, Grimmjow non poté fare a meno di inarcare la testa all’indietro e per reazione cominciò ad aumentare la spinta delle sue dita nel corpo dell’altro: più il ragazzo stringeva forte la mano, aumentando la sua velocità, più le dita di Grimmjow si spingevano in profondità, fino alle nocche, mentre il rumore dei loro gemiti, che sembravano quasi una supplica disarticolata contro quell’assurda situazione di stallo, dava il ritmo ai loro movimenti, in un’assurda melodia che impregnava i loro corpi eccitati più del sudore che scivolava sulla loro pelle.

E fu la voce di Ichigo, alla fine, a sollevarsi da quel repertorio sempre più monotono di suoni eccitati e ansanti, pregando il compagno di piantarla con quei _convenevoli_ e di arrivare al sodo.

Il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri era talmente sovraeccitato che non ebbe neanche la voglia di formulare una battuta caustica su quella richiesta tanto accorata e si limitò a sfilarsi i pantaloni, con tutta la velocità di cui era capace, per poi ricongiungersi a quel corpo tanto desiderato sotto di lui, ancora vestito per metà.

Quando Grimmjow cominciò ad affondare nel corpo di Ichigo, questi si rese conto, con una punta di compiacimento, come quell’operazione risultasse meno difficoltosa e meno dolorosa delle altre volte, nonostante il ragazzo dai capelli azzurri fosse abbastanza esasperato, ma costringerlo ad aspettare lo aveva reso, assurdo a dirsi, meno irruento del solito.

Fu l’ultimo istante in cui il ragazzo dai capelli arancioni poté concedersi di formulare un ragionamento sensato, poi fu troppo occupato ad assecondare le spinte del compagno per poter pensare ad altro.

Anzi, persino “pensare” divenne un’attività ingombrante nell’istante in cui Grimmjow, preso un certo ritmo, decise di dedicare un po’ di attenzione anche al suo membro, ormai desideroso di qualcosa di più di una semplice carezza. La mano del ragazzo dai capelli azzurri prese a stringere la sua erezione, muovendosi in direzione contraria alle spinte sempre più forti che gli stava assestando e la bocca di Ichigo fu a malapena capace di articolare una serie di gemiti eccitati senza né capo né coda come risposta.

E fu quella voce contorta dal piacere che si mescolava ai gemiti rochi e rabbiosi di Grimmjow a guidarli fino all’apice, come una nenia che toglieva loro il senno e la forza di andare oltre il bisogno impellente che provavano di stringersi l’uno contro l’altro.

Quando Ichigo venne violentemente fra le dita del compagno, ebbe quasi il timore di perdere la testa, tanto era il piacere che aveva provato in quell’istante, e il lamento roco che Grimmjow mandò in risposta al suo ultimo gemito gli dimostrò come anche l’altro fosse nella sua stessa, identica condizione.

Lo sentì rilassarsi, sopra di lui, finalmente appagato dopo quell’attesa considerevolmente più lunga del solito, prima di scivolare al suo fianco per raggiungere il pacchetto di sigarette appoggiato sul comodino.

«Spero che adesso sarai soddisfatto, Kurosaki! Meno male che mi avevi chiesto tu di andarci piano, e poi non sai resistere neanche cinque secondi più del solito» borbottò il ragazzo dopo qualche istante di silenzio, mentre armeggiava con l’accendino.

Ichigo era ancora troppo su di giri per meditare una risposta abbastanza acida e si contentò di fissare il soffitto, con le braccia dietro la nuca.

«Beh, che c’è? Il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua, Kurosaki?» proseguì Grimmjow, messo a disagio da quell’improvviso silenzio che sembrava fin troppo _tenero_ , date le circostanze.

Il ragazzo sospirò, strizzando gli occhi: per un attimo ebbe la tentazione di rispondere che gli piaceva così tanto ascoltare quella stramaledetta voce sporcata dal fumo che gli sembrava un peccato interromperlo. Ma era pur sempre Ichigo Kurosaki e così si accontentò di piegare la bocca in una strana smorfia, prima di sussurrare: «Mi hai praticamente sfiancato, dammi il tempo di riprendermi, cazzo!».

Il compagno aspirò un’altra boccata di fumo, incurante di quelle proteste pronunciate con voce tanto rauca da risultare fastidiosa nel suo modo di lamentarsi. Eppure quella stessa voce, contorta e spezzata o sana e squillante, era tanto elettrizzante da mandarlo su di giri, come la prima volta che l’aveva ascoltata, nonostante allora avesse creduto che fosse irritazione quella che provava nel sentirlo parlare. Chi mai ci avrebbe scommesso che si trattava di pura e semplice… eccitazione?

«Sì sì… _sfiancato_ … Come ti abbatti presto, Kurosaki! Preparati piuttosto, che dopo si fa il bis» lo avvertì Grimmjow, lanciandogli un’occhiata per nulla rassicurante, di fronte alla quale Ichigo avvertì il prepotente bisogno di coprirsi, tanto intenso fu il brivido che gli fece provare.

Non rispose, però, limitandosi a rimanere in silenzio mentre Grimmjow finiva di consumare senza fretta la sua sigaretta.

«A proposito» esordì Ichigo all’improvviso, schiarendosi la voce. «C’è anche un’altra cosa che vorrei dirti».

«Cos’è Kurosaki, oggi pomeriggio la tua fantasia sforna un giochetto dopo l’altro?» ridacchiò il ragazzo, compiaciuto all’idea di tormentare ancora una volta il compagno.

Il silenzio fin troppo prolungato che seguì a quell’affermazione avrebbe dovuto metterlo in allarme ma in quell’istante Grimmjow era troppo soddisfatto e rimase con la guardia abbassata quel tanto che fu sufficiente per il compagno a prorompere con un’esclamazione a dir poco infelice.

«Non… non riguarda il sesso, Grimmjow! In realtà…» esitò, mentre la sua voce si faceva più incerta. «Dopo ho intenzione di andare a parlare con… Rukia!».

Lo scatto che fece il ragazzo a quelle parole fu a dir poco fulmineo: si mise a sedere, fissando Ichigo come se davanti a sé avesse un alieno, la sigaretta penzolante fra le dita che rischiava di cadere sul lenzuolo da un istante all’altro.

La successiva mezz’ora quella stanza si riempì nuovamente di strilla e di voci concitate ma erano suoni che nulla avevano a che vedere con quelli che li avevano preceduti.

E per quanto Grimmjow dovesse dolorosamente ammettere che, da quando Ichigo era entrato in quella casa, la sua voce era riuscita a riempire fino all’ultimo angolo di quella stanza tanto squallida, in quel momento provò l’intenso desiderio di zittirlo con un pugno per aver anche solo _osato_ pronunciare il nome di quella ragazza di fronte a lui.


End file.
